


All That

by ninaneversay



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay
Summary: 是真的混乱但纯爱。
Relationships: K佐, 光佐, 源佐
Kudos: 9





	All That

All That（all TZ k/佐 源/佐 光/佐）

真离谱，刚到长沙，飞机还滑行呢，就收到左元杰微信，催着来酒店房间联机打游戏。  
这和，到女孩家门口，问问能不能上楼喝杯果汁有什么区别。  
高天佐回他，“ok，我刚在摄影棚拍完硬照就赶着飞过来，今天佐哥可帅了。”  
还没多自夸几句呢，左元杰的微信就回了过来，还配上张现场实拍的照片，“再硬也没有我想操你的鸡巴硬。”  
妈的，看了一眼，花呗分期付款买的手机差点没拿稳。  
又觉得自己不能输，高天佐在等出租车的空档发了条语音，还是压低嗓子气泡音，“野啊，宝贝儿。”  
8318房间门口一站，先生您好，您点的佐哥的上门服务。  
左元杰打开门，看见是高天佐，立马拉着手，往床上带。  
高天佐觉得自己得矜持下，不矜持也得先收款后干活吧，坐起来一点，推开左元杰，说，“像我这种帅哥，收费很贵的。”  
左元杰把穿的短袖脱了，随手扔床底下，赤裸上身，半跪着，亲了几下高天佐，也陪着演戏，说，“要多少钱啊。”  
“怎么也得，五万吧，”高天佐竟然还犹豫一下，认真报了个数。  
要不说，是参加比赛快走到最后的rapper star呢。  
左元杰下了床，去找些什么东西。高天佐还以为是去找套，  
没想到还真他妈从一个手提包里翻出来五捆现钞，直接放在高天佐的脸旁边，“连号的新钱，佐哥送我个内射呗。”  
高天佐还在发愣，问他，钱，你哪儿来的啊？？  
“我爸来看我，顺便他去注销了个存折，钱都取了不知道我卡号，让我留着花，那我留着找佐哥陪睡啊。”左元杰边解释边脱高天佐衣服，也没忘记亲亲弄弄做做准备工作。  
两个人好久没做都憋的不行，又紧又涨，可是够痛快淋漓，其实高天佐真的不喜欢被内射，像个女人不说，清理都他妈的麻烦。  
反抗又没什么效果，被顶着前列腺射了，高天佐心脏跳得怦怦，如滚滚夏雷，呼吸都没缓过来。  
左元杰抽了张粉钞，去擦高天佐小腹上的精液，还有下面含不住流出来的自己刚射进去的精水。  
淫靡又堕落，pussy money fame。  
怎么可能缺钱啊，不过是觉得靠在一起分享一根事后烟，再交换几个带着尼古丁的吻，显得浪漫罢了。  
左元杰打量了高天佐一眼，觉得有什么不对，又凑到高天佐的锁骨前，亲了一下，伸出舌头舔了舔，“你让我再歇会儿，行不？”高天佐以为左元杰还想着来一炮，虽然盛情难却吧，但自己还在不应期，得多喘口气。  
尝出来奇怪微妙的化妆品味道，又想起来高天佐说自己去摄影棚拍照，套了个宽松短裤，就去  
洗手间找东西，回来手里拿着个分层的小瓶和一些化妆棉，又爬上了床，去黏高天佐。  
晃了晃油水分离的液体，沾湿化妆棉，一点点擦去被遮掩的纹身和隐藏在外人面前的保护色。  
“谁留下来的啊？哪条美人鱼游进池塘了啊”高天佐明里暗里有几分吃着飞醋。  
又擦了一次，在重见天日的纹身上，留了几个吻，左元杰说，“想知道啊，不告诉你，你自己猜去吧。”  
问高天佐喝不喝点啤酒，高天佐连衣服都懒得穿好，赤身裸体卷了被子七七八八盖着，却说坐飞机坐的有点头疼，记得背的包里有布洛芬，帮自己拿过来。  
左元杰整个包都拿过来给他，看见高天佐把包里的东西全都倒出来，不知道什么时候开封的眼药水，只有一个的无线耳机，压得粉碎的牛奶饼干，还有一盒上次一起散步，抱怨说新鞋磨破脚后跟在屈臣氏特意买的哆啦A梦防水创可贴，一管高天佐平时当糖果吃的VC泡腾片，几张皱皱巴巴的纸币，不仅找到了治头痛的布洛芬，还找到了外壳都磨花了一些的金管口红。  
刚刚高天佐问左元杰的问题，又被左元杰原封不动，一个字没改的问了回去，“谁留下来的啊？”  
可高天佐在乎，他学不会左元杰那样风淡云清，还费了心解释，“我忘了，这个包我都好久没用，就。”  
没等高天佐的辩护证词说完，左元杰大法官，早就把卷在高天佐身上的被子拿走，口红管也打开了，一边给高天佐舔几下，一边拿口红在大腿内侧写字。  
口红膏体的软绵质感和大腿内侧接触，传来的微妙反应，实在是难以言喻，高天佐一向不是在床上按着人家后颈，不管不顾享受口活只顾自己爽的人。  
左元杰还用手指在高天佐紧绷的大腿内侧划圈，多加几分挑逗意味，用不知道什么色号但是显白的口红写着free out，We have it all 都贴上 free out 的标志。  
一会儿张思源过来送NS游戏机，顺便提了一袋子雪糕过来。左元杰拿了游戏机去隔壁床上玩，也不去管张思源和左元杰两个人靠在一起说小话的样子，只是抬眼说了一句，高天佐，你别把雪糕滴在我床单上。  
高天佐觉得张思源现在都挺失落的，故意拿吃了牛奶蜜豆雪糕的舌尖去舔张思源的耳垂。  
张思源还非得说，自己没有状态，让佐哥给自己找找状态，说完就拉着高天佐的手往自己裤腰里摸，摸硬了再说操不操的事情。  
放任吃了一半的雪糕在床头柜上化着，不停的往下滴水。  
左元杰啧了一声，不知道是在嫌弃亲昵相拥的高天佐和张思源，还是在嫌弃狼狈融化的冰饮。  
让高天佐自己把手指舔湿，张思源顺便在左元杰右边床头柜找点什么东西，他知道在右边床头柜的抽屉里，那是当初他也住在8318房间里亲自买了放进去，时不时拿来用的。  
润滑剂还有，可是套却换了盒新的，还摸到了瓶黑色指甲油。  
高天佐一脸看好戏的样子，觉得这回张思源肯定得站自己这边，二对一，义愤填膺指责左元杰这个渣男海王，不仅辜负了自己，还辜负了张思源，还辜负了其他的女孩，如果留下卸妆水和指甲油的是一个女孩，那就是辜负了其他一个女孩，如果是两个人，那就是辜负了其他两个女孩，总之高天佐觉得张思源也得和自己一样计较，一样心里有点小失落。  
要不然，不会吧，不会吧，三个人里，就佐哥真情实感？  
张思源却突发奇想，连爱都放一边等会儿再搞，打开了指甲油，抓住高天佐的手，仔仔细细涂起来。  
“你别乱动，我涂坏了怎么办。”张思源有点不太高兴高天佐的反抗。  
欣赏完高天佐手上自己的大作，张思源说要玩后入，根本没什么理由，就觉得操得深还爽，还不会弄坏指甲油。  
高天佐骂了他一句，但想了想自己不是裤子都没穿，也就同意了。  
当然发现了左元杰用口红在高天佐大腿内侧写的英文，本来都带了套，张思源非得撸下来，将精水射在高天佐紧绷的大腿间，白色浊液和鲜明口红，搭配得相得益彰。  
“真的，我觉得我胃，都差点被你俩捅出来。”高天佐抱怨了一句，还说自己今天东奔西跑，在摄影棚忙，又坐飞机赶回来，快累崩了，趴在枕头上就想睡一会儿。  
左元杰说不行，佐哥你先去洗个澡，这样不行，回来再睡。  
妈的，这个时候知道心疼人了啊，自己怎么还对这一套上钩啊，蹲下来给自己脚后跟贴创可贴的人，问自己vc泡腾片好吃不好吃结果也不管还在后台就直接亲过去的人，还有那个在拉着张思源的手在路灯下表白的人，左元杰怎么哪个都是你，我看你就是个万花筒，怎么看怎么精彩，怎么喜欢怎么没句实话。  
去浴室咬着牙把精液引出来，沐浴液打了全身，拿水冲干净，口红渍被冲洗得模糊，就像他们几个剪不清理还乱，说不清道不明的多重暧昧关系。  
不知道这两个人中哪个有良心，还知道换个新床单，高天佐头发都是湿的就躺在枕头上，说了句，一会儿见，宝贝们，佐哥充会儿电。  
高天佐只睡了两个多小时，可能是因为饿了，就睁开眼睛，看见左元杰和张思源在收拾房间，问要不要自己帮忙。  
“不用，你再睡会儿，光哥喊我们一起去吃火锅。”张思源对他说。  
早知道就吹干头发再睡了，哪怕吃了布洛芬，还是在偏头痛，张思源，左元杰每人手里都提着收出来的垃圾，高天佐在后面慢慢走，三个人就进了电梯。  
郑光点了餐在等他们，看见几个人来了，还问要不要格外点什么。高天佐看了一眼小推车，自己喜欢的餐品都在，就说不要了，就这些吧。  
夹毛肚的时候，郑光透过火锅沸腾的水雾，还是看见了高天佐手上的指甲油，问了一句，怎么回事。  
“下午，张思源给我涂着玩的。”说完还随意比了个中指，表示抗议。  
“我觉得还挺可爱的。”郑光夸了一句。  
吃完火锅，左元杰揽着张思源的肩膀说，两个人要携手跨过沉沦的一切，要去向永恒开战了，要做彼此的军旗，这种还挺诗意的狗屁情话，把高天佐托付给郑光。  
郑光在前面走，高天佐头疼走得慢，只是踩着郑光的影子，在后面跟着。  
郑光突然停下来，问，要不要买西瓜回去吃。  
高天佐说，你喜欢就好，我无所谓。  
“天佐，重点是，你喜欢吗？你喜欢什么？”郑光说。  
最后两个人又去了间大点的711，提了半个西瓜，提了一大瓶朗姆酒，一小瓶伏特加，还有杂七杂八的小熊软糖，碧根果，苏打水，椰子水，鱿鱼丝，瓜子啥的，准备回酒店吃。  
郑光拿朗姆酒泡了会儿小熊软糖，又把西瓜挖出球，泡在苏打水里。  
高天佐吃了几颗酒醉小熊软糖，整个人也有点上头，说，我也不是多喜欢左元杰，我还觉得他和张思源在一起挺好的。  
“嗯，然后呢？”郑光在一旁听着。  
“然后，然后光哥喜欢我什么呢？”高天佐直球反问，可又接着补充了一句，“其实我，我觉得我自己，没什么好值得喜欢的。”  
郑光坐近了一些，拿手指点着高天佐的鼻尖，说，“谁说你没什么值得好喜欢的，我觉得你值得啊，我在你身上看见了少年心气，看见了赤子之心，这些我都很喜欢。”  
高天佐笑了，带着酒气舔了一下郑光脖颈上的脉搏，问郑光，“那你会喜欢多久啊？”  
郑光把住高天佐的下巴，将主动权拿回自己手里，游刃有余，和高天佐交换了一个几近缺氧的缠绵深吻，“最起码，要坚持到你也喜欢我为止吧。”  
无心难为累了一天的高天佐，郑光执意拒绝了继续把两人之前的暧昧行为升温，最后也只是手牵手盖棉被吹空调睡觉而已。  
如果可以忽略，第二天早上，高天佐主动提供的煽情口活叫醒服务的话，他俩还是挺纯爱的。  
郑光手指梳理着高天佐近日没去修剪的发尾，伴随着啧啧水声，放任自己享受年轻荷尔蒙和积攒情欲的碰撞，心里和嘴上一样，叫着，天佐，天佐，天佐。  
觉得郑光差不多蓄势待发了，高天佐先停了吞吐火热性器的节奏，问郑光有东西吗？  
郑光皱了皱眉头，说了实话，说自己这里真的没有，要不然不用做到最后。  
高天佐觉得这时候说什么我就蹭蹭不进去也太扫兴了吧，先撸着自己射了出来，蘸着郑光小腹上自己射的精液，撑在郑光身上坐着开阔准备。  
把昨天中断的情爱读档重来，“记得得坚持喜欢我。”高天佐在郑光耳边说。


End file.
